


In Which Ron and Hermione Cannot Contain Themselves

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-10
Updated: 2006-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: My prompt was: Harry is eating a lollipop and causes Ron and Hermione distress. So there it is.





	In Which Ron and Hermione Cannot Contain Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This was written for the August Challenge at the Quidditch Pitch.  


* * *

Ron watched Harry’s lips curve gracefully over the multicolored Muggle sweet. Harry’s mouth, now slightly red from the lollipop he was molesting, swallowed the entire confection down, only to let it slide slowly from between his lips, traces of sugar clinging to the corners of his mouth. Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat, ducking his head to hide behind the Quiddich magazine he was pretending to read.

 

Hermione’s eyes widened as they followed the path of Harry’s tongue as it made a path up the length of the lollipop, then dipping down to lick the saliva-and-sweet combination off his long fingers. He swallowed loudly, making slight smacking noises as he continued to devour the treat. She felt certain dampness between her legs, though turned back to her book, _Hogwarts, a History: Revised Edition_.

 

A minute and a half later, when Harry had laid the sweet down to rest for a minute, as it was quite large and he was not sure he could finish it all in one sitting, he looked up to find his two best friends writhing in their seats; Ron’s hand shoved down his trousers, cock out, large hand stroking furiously, Hermione’s hand up her skirt, parting her knickers to sink her fingers into herself again and again.

 

Harry watched in amazement as the two worked to get themselves off, his own cock hardening in response. When he spoke, his voice was low and rough with the stirrings of arousal.

 

“Ron?”

 

Ron groaned, one eye forcing itself open to look at Harry, his hips arching into his pumping hand.

 

“Hermione?”

 

She moaned lowly, one hand now working her clit furiously, the other undoing the buttons on her blouse in order to reach a hardened nipple, tweaking it between her fingertips when she succeeded.

 

Harry couldn’t confine himself to being an idle spectator any longer. He crossed the room and kneeled in front of the two, their chairs luckily in close proximity. In one motion he took the head of Ron’s cock in his mouth, using his left hand to hold the shaft, his right hand sinking itself into Hermione’s wetness.

 

One of Ron’s hands involuntarily reached down to tangle in Harry’s hair, the other reaching across to grab the back of Hermione’s head, pulling her towards him for a rough kiss. Harry sucked hard on Ron’s cock, and flicked Hermione’s clit roughly with his thumb, and in the same moment he had both of his best friends coming hard under his hands, moaning his name loudly into each other’s mouths.

 

He pulled back, opening his zipper and freeing his own cock, using the remains of Hermione’s come on his hand to lubricate himself. He stroked himself slowly as Ron and Hermione came down from their orgasms, breathing shallowly.

 

“Now, not that I didn’t enjoy that, but what brought that about?”

 

Ron and Hermione gave each other a sidelong glance. As Ron leaned down to capture Harry’s lips in a rough kiss, Hermione wasted no time in grabbing her wand with one hand, making to reach down to Harry’s leaking cock with the other.

 

“ _Accio lollipop!"_


End file.
